Its All Coming Back
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: Post Stars. An encounter with a youma leaves Haruka not knowing who she or anyone else is. Can she regain her memory?  Can Michiru help her? Or will fate prevent them from being together and tear them apart? Rating for mature themes and attitudes.


Well, here's another story. This is all I got but I'm hoping to turn this into a multi-chapter fic. I got school stuff to do so not sure when I'll be able to update next.

As usual I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the affiliated characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speed.

Wind.

Those were the two things the blonde Outer Senshi loved about racing. It was the fact that she could open the throttle the entire way and speed off into the distance, leaving all her stress behind. She could relax and truly be herself. Having grown bored with the F1 circuit, Ten'ou Haruka had switched over to motorcycle racing to see how well she could do. As usual, she easily won each and every race. But it was a new sport and one that Haruka wanted to dominate.

With the muffled roar of her bike in her ears, Haruka crossed the finish line before everyone else. She raised her hand in greeting to the crowd as she slowed to a more sane speed. Though the greeting were for two special people. One was a teenaged girl, amethyst eyes filled with joy as her ebony hair swayed in the breeze from the racetrack as her Haruka-papa won. The other person was someone Haruka considered to be a goddess. Wavy aqua locks blew to the side as Haruka passed, warm sea blue eyes locking onto teal. A small smile was given, one that Haruka would gladly die for.

Passing by the two, Haruka finished her victory lap before pulling into the winner's circle. She shook hands, got her picture taken, did some interviews, and after what seemed like an eternity, managed to get away from the reporters and into the locker room. She stripped out of her sweaty outfit and showered, washing the sweat and dirt off of her skin and hair. Once that was done she dressed, donning a pair of faded blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. Grabbing her duffel bag she walked out.

"Haruka-papa!!" a voice cried out before a blur slammed into Haruka. The blonde stumbled back and chuckled some as she returned her daughter's hug.

"I take it you missed me Firefly?"

Firefly, a.k.a. Tomoe Hotaru, nodded as she hugged her adopted papa tighter. "I did! You said you'd call on your trip!" This was punctuated by a half-hearted smack on Haruka's forearm.

The blonde chuckled some. "I'm sorry. I'll just take you shopping to make it up to you, how's that sound?"

Hotaru's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. Haruka smiled and ruffled the chin length hair, earning an annoyed "Papa!" The blonde looked up and smiled. "No tackle from you?" the racer teased.

Kaioh Michiru simply smiled. "Well I wouldn't want you to crush Hotaru-chan," she retorted.

"Oi…" the blonde whined.

Michiru chuckled and walked over, giving her partner a peck on the cheek. "You seem to enjoy this more."

The blonde nodded as they headed for the cars. "Yeah. It is a bit more dangerous but I've never crashed."

"Yet," Michiru added. "I know you love your motorcycle racing Koi but…"

"Michiru, I just want to do this for a few months, maybe a year or two. I just…normal stock car racing was getting dull and repetitive for me. Two years tops and I'm out of motorcycle racing. I promise."

Michiru studied her lover and nodded. "Two years," she agreed. Haruka smiled and kissed her lover.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka was getting ready for her race when she heard someone in the locker room. She looked up and was surprised to see it was her lover. A frowned formed on her face when she saw how worried Michiru looked. "Koi, what is it?" The blonde was startled when Michiru flung herself at Haruka and started to cry. Haruka held her, stroking her hair to calm her down. "Hey, talk to me…what's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling…please Ruka…don't go out there…please…" Michiru whispered into her lover's chest.

"I'll be fine lover. I've raced this track a dozen times already. I know every curve…" she started.

"Ruka please!" Michiru begged, looking at her lover. Seeing the fear in her lover's eyes, Haruka looked down. She wanted to race but Michiru's feelings had yet to be proven wrong. Not wanting her lover to worry, Haruka simply nodded.

"All right," she agreed. "Lee's been wanting to prove himself as it is," she murmured. Disappointed? Of course she was. She loved racing but she loved Michiru more. She didn't want to hurt her lover. So she'd sit out on the sidelines this time. "Let me tell my pit boss so the back up can get ready." Michiru nodded and Haruka went to her friend. Telling him that there was a family emergency she had to tend to, he nodded. She returned to Michiru's side a few minutes later after giving Lee some pointers.

The two headed home in silence, hands clasped together on the walk. "I know how much you wanted to race…"

"Drop it."

"Haruka…"

"It's fine Michiru. Just drop it."

Michiru nodded and looked down. She knew something would have happened had Haruka raced…the sea was restless… But she was finding it odd that the feeling hadn't left yet. Had she been wrong? Before more could be thought on the subject, she was suddenly pulled to the ground. Blinking, she looked up as a strange youma landed several feet away. Had they not ducked then she and Haruka would have a very short hair cut. Scrambling to her feet, the two Outers simultaneously henshined.

The youma snarled and began attacking. Uranus used her sword to fend it off, trying to give her partner an opening. Neptune was searching for an opening desperately. There was only so much defending anyone could do and she knew that the blonde was running out of energy fast. Seeing an opening, Neptune attacked.

Unfortunately, the attack only seemed to enrage the youma. As a result, it shot an energy blast at Uranus who had no hope of dodging in time. Hitting a wall of the building with a sickening thud, Uranus lay limp on the ground, her henshin fading.

"URANUS!!" Neptune screamed. "Submarine Violin Tide!!" The attack slammed into the youma. It shrieked in pain and fell to the ground, greatly injured but not dead. Not wasting any time, the Sea Senshi attacked again. "Submarine Reflection!" As the second attack hit, the beast screamed in pain and slowly faded as it died.

Turning, Neptune ran to her lover's side. "Haruka!?" The blonde seemed unhurt but Neptune didn't want to take any chances. Calling for an ambulance, Neptune let her henshin fade and waited. Within several minutes the medics came and took Haruka to the hospital, the Sea Senshi going along.

Once at the hospital she was told to stay in the waiting room as Haruka was taken to the ER. Nervously the aqua haired woman paced. She should have let Haruka race…then this wouldn't have happened…it was her fault…her fault…

Several hours passed and Michiru was still pacing. After a few more minutes the doctor came out and went to Michiru. She stopped her nervous pacing and looked at him worriedly. His face was serious and Michiru's heart plummeted.

"Is…is she…"

"Ten'ou-san's alive…she did however suffer a minor concussion…"

"There's something more, isn't there?"

The doctor nodded. "Somehow…her entire memory was wiped. All she can remember is her name and her life up until about three, four years ago. We don't know what could have caused this. The head injury wasn't severe enough."

Michiru simply nodded. Haruka didn't remember…she didn't remember…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review so I can stay inspired to do this fic!


End file.
